


Experimented

by cassiipapi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiipapi/pseuds/cassiipapi
Summary: A story based on @BabyLamsAlexander woke up to John crying he was even more worried when he realized this wasn't their house.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on LamsBaby's story 
> 
> Welcome to this book, in this book there will be warnings although I don't know what I want to have in this book I will add the warnings here before I publish the chapter 
> 
> Warnings: Smut(male on male sex)  
Needles(had to add it)

Alexander pov

I don't know what happened one minute I was with my fiance in our bed now we're in this weird lab hospital thing. It just flashed so quickly I feel so bad I couldn't help John or myself, guilt is ridding through, especially when I found out they were experimenting on John only. 

Third pov

John was full of fear when he woke up in a chair that wasn't a part of the house and he was tied up, anxiety was running through him and he felt like he couldn't breathe, he especially when he saw someone that wasn't Alexander. 

"Hello-" he read the clipboard quickly "John Laurens" "Lo siento, pero ¿quién carajo eres tú?" John asked in worry and distress mostly looking for Alexander. "With all disrespect, you can't be cursing in this office and not hesitate to listen to everybody in this place or we will be required to separate you from Alexander unless he is needed."

John quickly shut his mouth wanting Alexander to at the very least give him some comfort the next thing he knew the person shot him with something and he passed out, he woke up in pain and he saw a passed out Alexander and he didn't know why he just felt over emotional and then he started crying repeating "Lo siento" over and over again.

*time skip*

Alexander woke up in a new place and started panicking until he saw John and started panicking again when he saw John's tear-stained face, he quickly shook John awake to get something out of him.

"J, wake up" Alexander kept on waking up feeling helplessness. Soon John woke up smiling that Alexander was okay and awake, John picked him up and spun him around. "Freckles, I'm okay and alive put me down before I figure out a way to get taller and throw you".  
John put him down still happy that they were both okay yet so worried about the new place not knowing that they have a lot ahead of them.

Words:340


	2. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numbness is in a short chapter and is gonna be forgotten because fuck being numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yall school is coming so chapters might come out quicker or slower depends)
> 
> (I cant wait for next chapter)

Third P.O.V

When Alexander awoke, he awoke to John, he was zoning out or looking at something he couldn't see he looked out of it or dead, he tried to get his attention but he wouldn't budge so Alexander had tried to lift up John but just ended up dragging John to the bed.

Alexander sat John up and made John look at him his eyes were grey and not hazel it made Alexander worry so he tried to at the very least get him to say something anything "Galaxy?", no response "J?" still nothing so Alexander just decided to hug him until he realized he was crying. Alexander just continued to hug and cry until one of the 'doctors' came in and grabbed john roughly by the arm away from Alexander. "Oi devuélveme John Bastardo", Alexander said with a red face at this point, " as I said before, keep up with that language and I never give him back," he said as he gave him another shot in the other arm.

Words:173

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the short chapter and how long it took to even publish this my motivation is shit but I like how the book is so far)
> 
> (English translation: Oi give me back John bastard)


	3. Manic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Am I even allowed to name this chapter this since he has depression, not bipolar disorder)
> 
> (School sucks dick but my friends are in my class so I feel better about that)

Third POV

When John was slightly normal it gave Alexander some hope to grab on to but today made Alexander feel so weird no matter how many times he saw John smile he has never even shown this much positivity before today.

He woke up to an unusually happy John, Alexander immediately got worried on how long he slept for since he never really slept while being there he guessed sleep caught up for once. 

John tapped and smile in an odd overly cheery way it kinda scared Alexander since he doesn't know how long John went to sleep for or awake, the bigger man suddenly engulfed Alexander in a hug and was overall giving an odd kinda positive vibe even with the situation. 

"John are you okay, are you sick," Alexander said as he touched John's head "with all the weird shit they keep giving you, you probably have gotten sick, maybe you should lay down"

"No Lemon I'm just peachy" John did with an okay sign, "I've never felt this happy, jumpy or positive unless Im sleep-deprived, drunk or on weed," John said as he basically jumped off the walls with energy.

"Galaxy how long have you been asleep for?" Alexander asked starting to get nervous tics.

"I dont know but all I know is when I went to sleep it was about to be sunrise and when I woke up it was sunrise but barely, but let's not talk about my sleep I wanna kiss on the lips please or maybe i could suffocate under those thighs," John said.

"How about we don't, are you, okay maybe you should lay down," Alexander said patting their twin-sized uncomfortable bed that Alexander got used to because that was all he could do other than cry or scratch at his hands, having a slightly normal John or a different part of John making sure he doesn't hurt himself.

"Yes and no also maybe we should find something to do like maybe we should have sex then play rock, paper, scissors!"

"No, because we have people that are fucking experimenting on us," Alexander said kinda pissed and just wanted to just do what he did yesterday.

"Then we should ask them for protection because I'm bored," John said dramatically laying on Alexander's lap.

"How about you go to sleep," Alexander said as he laid down closing his eyes kinda meaning it.

"Ayo dumbasses that kidnapped us can we get some whiskey or some shit cause lemon and I would like some whiskey," John said as he was knocking on the door.

Alexander basically dragged the bigger man from the door, shortly after the 'doctors' came in with 2 bottles of whiskey which John grabbed both and promptly started downing the first one while Alexander slowly started to drink the second one, being very suspicious.

John got wasted full of more energy and even more horny. He was all over Alexander, Alexander was kinda into it kinda not really being sober himself." maybe first base... WAIT NO we should probably go to sleep" "yeah we should Im really tired" John said as was swaying side to side laughing at nothing.

Words:526

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This story does not the best logic :'-) but I will try to make logic out of what I have written so far maybe editing things like the last chapter)


	4. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like the science might be confusing but it will make sense later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This story is moving along and I kinda have an idea on what to do with this story)

Alexander has gotten used to the weird sides of John's personalities but today John wasn't awake yet, so Alexander was pacing thinking of ways to escape trying to figure out ways to escape which involved what felt like a montage of him pulling on the door then going back to pacing again then punching and kicking the door which led to the 'doctors' warning him to stop or they would separate him and John.

He was pacing when John woke up, Alexander was nervous and curious about what was gonna happen next. John seemed fine but he wasn't talking though but Alexander let it go.

"So how long have we been here because I dont remember shit," John said as Alexander went back to pacing. "The thing is I barely know also you dont remember anything?" Alexander exclaimed.

John shook his head only remembering the first day and that was it. "What are you pacing for?" John asked because Alexander was making him nervous. "Im figuring a way outta here".

"Well pacing ain't finna help did you try opening the door with a hairpin or random key"  
"no, but I dont know how to get a key or a hairpin" then an idea popped into John the idea was reckless as fuck but it might work. So John opened the little gate blocking the window holes and yelled.

"What if I had told yall mommas their child is a cruel motherfucker" one of them came in and came in with a kitchen knife and grabbed Alexander and put him in a chokehold and began to threaten John Alexander's life if he tried to disturb them again, John was starting to panic but tried to keep it together to say "sorry".

The 'doctor' left and John quickly went to hug and apologize to Alexander. 

"You're a big fucking idiot you almost got me killed," Alexander said as he rubbed his next then John massaged his neck "wow that is so rude of you to say and I didn't expect them to do that, what happened while i was asleep"

Words:348


	5. Slightly back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander being worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo here i am, been really sick but still alive

(It is the same day)

"So here we are me telling you how you have been acting," Alexander said as he was slightly worried about John's reaction.  
"Wow that seems strange but an important question how do we use the bathroom cause I gotta go," John asked feeling like urine was coming out already.  
"You needa ask em," Alexander said pointing to the door.  
*time skip*  
"That experience was awkward they were just watching me pee," John said feeling a bit violated  
"I know it is weird which is why I barely use the bathroom," Alexander said remembering the first time he needed to use it and not having a manic-like John or a normal John he was alone with a man watching him using the bathroom.  
*time skip*  
"Im so tired of this place we needa have a plan that will get us out," John said while laying down.  
"Thanks for pointing that out but what im really worried about is our apartment and who is looking for us," Alexander said starting to pick at his hair.

John grabbed Alexander's hands from pulling out his hair "Everyone, they are all worried and looking for us" 

"You sure," Alexander said

"One hundred percent sure," John said


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very important in my opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have these big depressive episodes where I feel like shit and dont do anything and they happen a lot more than I would like them to so um I dont even read wattpad go on any website other than youtube even sometimes that is hard to get on youtube I've mostly been listening to the same 2 songs both songs depressing but Im alright and alive)

Elizabeth was worried and pissed at her best friends they haven't called or even texted her in one and a half weeks not even texting Gilbert which prompted her to deal with this problem in her own hands, which is why she is here at their apartment knocking bouta open it up with the copy key of their apartment.

"Okay yall if yall don't open the door Imma come in and beat yall asses" Eliza threatened as she open up the door.

She was met with only an empty gross apartment,  
"Disgusting what the fuck where are yall dumbasses," Eliza asked herself.

It took Eliza a few seconds for her to realize they might be missing or dead she just felt so many emotions hit her she felt like she couldn't breathe or focus straight.

She quickly took out her phone trying to focus and breathe calling the 12   
"Hello 9-1-1 what is your emergency"

"My friends they might be missing help" Elizabeth quickly blurted still trying to focus.

"Okay ma'am please calm down and stay on the phone what is the address of your location," the receptionists said.

"*put a new york address*"

"Okay help is on the way stay on the phone(yall I've never called the 12 before so um if yall ain't notice)"

*time skip*

"So when was the last time you saw John and Alexander?" The 12 asked Eliza still sitting in the apartment on the couch

"I saw them one and a half weeks ago we were all in this apartment watching a movie"

"Have they ever shown any signs or things of them going missing or getting kidnapped"

"No, I dont think they would ever want to run away together or go missing because Alexander is a lawyer and John works from home and they both love their job because they both worked their asses off to get where they are," Eliza told them giving as much as she knows.

"I see so they might have been kidnapped or maybe they did just go off the grid we will do a further investigation" 

Eliza tried not to say something disrespectful not knowing what the 12 might do.

"Okay"

*time skip*

Elizabeth told the news to everyone, everyone had immediately had made search parties and Facebook, Instagram, and twitter posts about them hoping someone would've seen them atleast once.


	8. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im dumb

"Rule number 1 if it's about me at me so I can see it, rule number 2 if you heard shit that ain't come from me then dont believe cause I hate a bitch that like to post shit then before you see it she delete it but when you come to her she be switching up like girl ain't really mean it"

"Noice Alexander I've noticed you've been more happy than usual have you figured it out yet?" John asked feeling tired and feeling compelled to just do something he can't explain.

"Absolutely not but lying to myself helps me more than the truth so I prefer it more"

"More than me?" John said with a fake hurt

"No I dont like you, we're not married and the relationship has been shit since the beginning," Alexander said with a heavy tone of sarcasm

"I see I guess I'll leave, and sign the divorce paper to those weird people outside this door," John said trying to not laugh going to the door to knock on it

"What do you want John," the 'doctors' said

"I need a divorce with that short ass right over there," John said as he pointed at Alexander, in which Alexander had fake hurt

"Mhm okay you two did this a few days ago so yall needa stop or we are gonna separate you two," the doctor said with no amusement

"So are there other patients here or is it just us?" John asked to make small talk with one of the doctors

"Goodbye John you guys have one more strike before we separate you two for a few days" the doctors warned to get them to stop being goofys

"Goodbye" John squinted at a name tag "Linda"

The doctor left without a word

Alexander and John started busting up laughing 

"You're retarded and we should stop before they actually separate us," Alexander said trying to stop laughing

"They won't do that, they are just threatening us to stop because the whole experiment is basically to keep us together and see what happens it doesn't really make sense but it does at the same time," John said as he was hugging Alexander

"Lemon dont ever leave because i dont know what I would do," John said as he used his nickname making Alexander turn red as John was kissing him all over his face soon taking off Alexander's shirt kissing all over his chest Alexander softly moaned not feeling this good in a while.


End file.
